Legacy of the Lion
by SquallsAngel
Summary: Chapter 5 UPLOADED. Sequel to
1. Baby Rose

Legacy of the Lion  
  
Chapter 1  
Baby Rose  
  
  
Disclaimer: you know, don't you think people would get the idea by now? Nobody owns FF8 and it's characters besides Squaresoft! Jeez, I hate writing these things.  
  
Author's Note: Okay people, you wanted a sequel, and you got one! I started this right after I put up the epilogue to ATEA, so the chapters should be flying in after I get this up. Well, enjoy! I write only to please you, tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
Three year old Rose Leonheart stifled a giggle as she hid behind a lush green bush. She could hear her twenty four-year-old father call out, "Ready or not, here I come!" She let out a little cry, trying to stop tittering. "Rose, where are you baby?" he cried. She laughed once again, and Squall turned to the childish sound coming from the greenery. "I heard something… is that my babe Rose?" he asked as he approached the bush, crouching over. "I… found you!" he shouted as he looked over the plant at the tiny girl. She shrieked in delight and ran. But Squall caught her before she could get away. He swept her up onto his shoulders, causing her to squeal once again. As they walked toward the house, she began to play with his hair.   
  
  
"He's changed so much." Rinoa commented as she looked away from the window. "I know. Too bad we can't say the same for me." Seifer replied. "Oh you! You've changed just as much as he has!" she said, hitting him playfully. "The Seifer I knew seven years ago wouldn't have jumped in front of that sword." She pointed out. "Hmm. Oh, here he comes now." He noted as Squall walked through the door, Rose still perched on his shoulders. "Hey Seifer. What's up?" Squall asked as he removed his daughter from atop of him. She started to run off, but Squall stopped her. "Don't I get a kiss from my girl?" he pouted playfully. She ran up and gave him a quick kiss, Rinoa too. She then scurried up the stairs.   
  
  
"So, Seifer, how have you been?" Squall inquired, pouring a glass of lemonade for himself. "Pretty good. You?" he replied. "We're okay." "Have you still been talking about enrolling Rose into Garden?" he questioned. "We aren't sure yet. Rinoa doesn't want her to go. I understand her point, but she was born into that kind of family you know?" Rinoa looked up sharply. "Hello!? I'm still here you know! Stop talking about me like I'm 300 miles away!" Squall and Seifer looked over at the angry woman, and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. We'll move on to a different topic okay?" Squall offered. And another conversation struck up between the three.  
  
  
  
As Squall settled down into bed that night, Rinoa asked him a question. "Squall?" "Yeah?" she turned over to face him. "Have you ever wondered what might've been?" Squall looked puzzled. "If what?" "If we had had that baby. How our lives might be different." He understood now. 3 years and she was still crushed about losing that baby. "Yeah, they said it would have been a boy. What would you have wanted to name him?" he asked curiously. "I'm not sure. I was thinking about the name Baedan. I really liked that name. So did you, before we knew it was going to be a girl." She replied. "You're right, but I guess we'll never know huh?" "I guess not. Goodnight Squall. I love you." "Goodnight Rin. I love you too."  



	2. A Blooming Rose

Legacy of the Lion  
  
A Blooming Rose  
  
Disclaimer: Alrighty, I don't own FF8 or any of it's characters k? Squaresoft does, Squaresoft always will!  
  
7 Years Later  
  
"Rose honey! We need to talk to you!" Rinoa called up the stairs. "Okay! I'll be right down!" Rose shouted back. Rinoa walked back to where Squall was sitting and sat down next to him. "I hope she's okay with this." Rinoa said worriedly. "She'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Squall reassured. "I hope you're right." She replied as Rose walked into the room. "Come here sweetheart. We need to talk." Squall prompted, motioning for her to sit in front of them. "What's up?" she asked, and Squall began.  
  
  
"You see, a long time ago, when your mother had you, you had a twin brother." He explained smoothly. "A brother?" she inquired. "Where is he now?" "Well, he died after your mother had him. We just wanted to let you know that you did have a brother. A twin brother." He finished, waiting for her reaction. "Okay, thanks I guess." She responded. "Alright. You're okay with this aren't you?" Rinoa asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for telling me. Can I go outside and play for a while?" she asked politely. "Yes," Rinoa said with a sigh. "Just be back before dinner." "Okay. See ya." She voiced as she walked out the door. "Well, she took that well." Squall commented after Rose was out of hearing range. "It might have been to well." Rinoa replied. "C'mon, I'll help you with dinner."   
  
  
  
7 Years Later  
  
  
Rose winced slightly as a vicious Grat hit her with one of it's toothed claws. She smiled with pleasure as her gunblade sliced through it's flesh, causing it to scream in pain before collapsing dead on the ground. A clean cut. She looked herself over, seeing only minor scratches from the teeth. She turned to walk out of the Training Center, but a sparkle of light from her gunblade caught her eye. She brought it closer to her and examined it thoughtfully. The rose engraved on it had prickly thorns coming out the sides of the flower. It showed an angry side, but also the graceful, gentle side. It shined in the dim lights above her. "Dad knew what he was doing when he bought me this." She said pensively. She glanced at her watch, and sprinted out of the Training Center.  
  
"There you are!" Rose's friend Connie exclaimed as she ran up to the group. "Where the hell were you? They were about to start the briefing, and you would have no idea what was going on." She whispered harshly as they got in line.  
  
"Last minute training," she replied.  
  
"I leveled up too."  
  
"Cool. Now shush, before your father yells at you."  
  
  
  
"Alright everyone, settle down." Squall quieted the excited bunch of students. "How is everyone this morning?" He then looked to Rose. "It was so nice of you to fit your SeeD exam into your busy schedule Rose." He said, lifting an eyebrow to her. She blushed a deep rosy color and said, "I'm sorry Dad... Commander... I was leveling up in the Training Center. I'm sorry I was late." She apologized, her eyes to the ground. "It's okay." He replied before splitting people into seperate squads. Rose waved good-bye, and whispered a "good luck" before she was seperated into her own squad. They waited a few minutes before Squall finally came over to talk to them. "Okay, you people are Squad C. This is an important mission. You need to work together and stay focused to succeed. Your leader will be Lance. Good luck, and be careful." He finished, and walked away. 'Dad never really was one for long pep talks and speeches.' She mused inwardly.   
  
  
Rose liked Lance. He was always nice to her, and he was well liked inside Garden. So indeed, she was thrilled to find out that he was going to be their squad leader. It was Flaeme who was the problem. He always thought he was the best, and didn't need anyone else. Just like a younger Seifer. 'Like father, like son.' She guessed silently. "Let's go Rose, we don't have all day." Lance said to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She glared at him, and ran to catch up.  
  
  
It was the same as always. Eliminate some army off of some island. They were always like that. Even Dad's was the same from when he graduated. From what he had told her. But she was going to pass this test. She was going to make her father proud.  
  
  
"Okay, we have to secure the East side of this island. Make sure you equip your GF." Lance informed as the vessel docked at the shore. "Yeah, yeah," Flaeme retorted. Lance ignored him, and the group followed their leader into the heart of the island.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is chapter 2. Did you like it? I hope so. I'm really enjoying writing this.I hope you are enjoying reading, because I only write for your pleasure. Please R+R, and I'll try to get chapter 3 up soon, which will contain a surprise. (Rinny, you already know it. :))   
  



	3. A Feeling of Family

  
  
Legacy of the Lion  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Feeling of Family  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, Final Fantasy VIII and it's characters do NOT belong to me, it belongs to damn Squaresoft! Geez, you'd think people would get the point by now. How many fics have they read for crying out loud?  
  
Author's Note: Alright, chapter 3 is finally up here... I'm sorry it took so long. I just couldn't find any free time to do it. Anyway, in this chapter things will start to move along, I hope you like it! Oh and by the way, Rose and this mysterious man do NOT fall in love! This capter is short, but I PROMISE that chapter 4 will be bigger. Please R+R, I love recieving those reviews! ^_^  
  
  
Just as Rose's group went into the trees, they encountered a group of Agane soldiers. She drew her sword, perparing to fight.   
  
She took her turn, running up to the soldier and slicing him at the knee. He yelled out in anguish, and Flaeme gave him a finishing blow to the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.   
  
He smiled at her, more of a smirk actually, and she rolled her eyes. 'He is the only one who gets enjoyment out of bloodshed.' She thought as Flaeme and Lance polished off the other soldier. 'Do I?' She questioned herself.   
  
'No, otherwise I'd be having fun now, like him. I like to battle, but I don't like to kill.' She reasoned in her mind as they traveled on once again.   
  
Rose turned her head when she heard shouting to her right. There was a young man there, about her age, wriggling away from a Agane. He ran a distance, and the soldier sprinted for backup.   
  
The man turned towards her, and smiled. His eyes seemed to penetrate through her, almost like she knew them from somewhere. Where had she seen those stormy aqua pools before? His chocolate colored hair shone in the sunlight glistening through the trees. His smile made her feel warm, and happy. 'This man, I feel like I... know him somehow.' She thought uneasily.   
  
Rose smiled back. He was cute. Not drop dead gorgeous, but cute. Suddenly, his face twisted in pain, and he fell backward on the ground. She watched him fall, and looked tothe right of him. The soldiers were coming for this guy, coming to kill him.  
  
  
Rose felt sorry for the guy. 'I hope this doesn't do anything to my SeeD rank.' She thought as she drew her gunblade and charged after the men.  
  
After she had defeated all of the Aganes, Rose went to the young mans aid. He had been shot in the leg, mostly on his upper thigh. It was pretty deep. She wasn't a doctor, but she didn't think it was life threatening.  
"Come on, I'll take you back to the vessal where you can get some medical attention." She offered.  
"Thanks, but you should get back to your test." He responded, trying to sound brave through the pain of the wound. It wasn't working. Rose saw right past it.  
"Stop trying to sound like Mr. Macho." She snapped. "Let's go." She picked him up and placed him gently on her back. She had to find a way around the soldiers. She decided to take a detour. Hopefully they wouldn't find her.  
  
  
"So what's your name?" Rose asked, just making conversation.   
"Baedan. You?" He replied.   
  
"Rose. I like the name Baedan. It's unusual."  
  
"I like Rose too. What Garden do you go to?" He asked.   
  
"Balamb. You?"  
  
"Oh, I don't go to a Garden. It's a LONG story. I'll tell you later if I get the chance."  
  
"Alright. You need to be quiet for a sec. I think I hear them." She hushed. Stealthily, picking her way through bushes and trees, they finally reached the beach.She breathed a sigh of relief and jogged as fast as she could toward the vessal. She prayed silently that Instructor Thoran would be there, and that her new friend Baedan would live.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please R+R!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Baedan

Legacy of the Lion  
Chapter 4  
Baedan  
  
  
  
"Instructor Thoran!? Are you here!?" Rose called as she entered the ship. "Rose? What are you doing back here? Do you realize that this could effect your…" His lecture stopped abruptly when he saw the injured man upon her back.   
  
"How did this happen? Are you a member of SeeD young man?" He asked. "No sir, I was just on this island, and the soldiers shot me." He explained. Rose knew he was lying. She had seen him wriggling away from that soldier. But she wasn't about to say anything.  
  
"Rose," she snapped to attention. "Sir?" "Get back to your post. It's up to Squall whether or not he marks you down for this." He ordered. "Yes sir." She sighed, and walked out. "Hey Rose!" Baedan called after her. She looked back. "Thank you." She nodded, and pushed the door open.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Lance asked as she ran up to the two. "I'm sorry. I… had to help someone." She panted. "Forget about it. Let's go." He replied. After more of fighting the Aganes off the island, the trio finally walked back to the vessel.  
  
  
"How ya doing?" Rose asked Baedan as she walked in, sweat pouring off her forehead. "Fine thanks to you and Instructor Thoran. Hey, am I going back to Garden with you?" he asked. "I guess so. Instructor Thoran hasn't said anything about it." She responded, getting a glass of water for herself. "Okay. You don't think the Headmaster will mind?" he asked shakily. "Well, as long as you don't take up permanent residence there, you should be fine." She laughed, but stopped curtly when she saw the look on his face. 'Does he want to stay with us?' She pondered silently. 'I… guess it would probably be fine. It just seems kind of sudden.' "Well, I guess it'd be okay. You'd have to ask my Dad first." She told him, taking a drink from her water. "Okay. You have an Infirmary there right?" He questioned. "No, Baedan. We're going to slap a Band-Aid on your leg and tell you you're fine." She replied sarcastically. "Of course we have an Infirmary!" He laughed, and she noticed that it sounded a lot like hers. She pondered this as they started off for Garden.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know, this is really short, but I promise to have chapter 5 up really soon! This was just one of those oddball chapters that I couldn't fit anywhere else. Well, keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!  



	5. Tests and Twins

Legacy of the Lion  
Chapter 5  
Tests and Twins  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, FF8 doesn't belong to me, I write this simply for you, the reader, and part of it is just reading the wonderful reviews I get. J  
  
Author's Note: Well, you might've guessed what this chapter is going to be about with the title, but I'm not giving anything away. I promised this would be up soon, so here it is! Please R+R! You guys have been doing a great job so far!!! Oh yeah, and by the way, I don't know what Rose's SeeD rank would be if she had these scores, so don't bother telling me k? I wouldn't care anyway.   
  
  
  
"Here is your SeeD rank report." Squall informed Rose, Flaeme, and some random guy named Ace after the short pep talk about what SeeD was and what they would have to do. He handed Rose hers, and she left the room quickly and looked at the report. It read:  
  
  
Conduct: 70 Points  
  
Judgement: 80 Points  
  
Attack: 100 Points  
  
Spirit: 90 Points  
  
Attitude: 100 Points  
SeeD rank: 7  
  
  
  
"Yes!!! I passed!!" she shouted happily. She ran back in to Squall's office happy as a clam.   
  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you!!!" She said over and over as she hugged him tightly. "They told me about you saving that boy's life. I can't tell you how proud of you I was." He told her.   
  
"That means a lot to me Daddy. Thank you so much!" she praised for the third time. "You said he wanted to talk to me?" Squall questioned. "Not right now. I have to talk to him first. Would that be okay Daddy?" She asked sweetly. "Sure. Just let me know when he's ready okay?" She nodded, and raced out the door. 'She still acts like she's twelve years old, but has the maturity of a seventeen year old. It doesn't matter to me, as long as she's still my girl.' Squall thought happily after she left.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And then he told me that saving your life made him prouder than ever of me!" Rose jabbered to Baedan. "That's great! I'm so happy you passed!" He replied, matching her enthusiasm. "I'm so delighted I could cry. But I won't. Now, we've got time. Tell me what you were really doing on that island." Rose prompted. "Alright. I guess I'm not going anywhere for a while. These beds are really comfy! Anyway, this is going to take a while, so get situated." He warned her. "Okay. Shoot."  
  
  
"You see, it all started when I was born." He started. "I was taken away from them at birth, and the Aganes hired someone to take me away and tell my parents that I had died. Apparently they were devastated. But they did have a baby girl." He took a breath and started again.  
  
"Well anyway, the Aganes took me with them, and raised me to the age I am now. I never knew what, but they wanted something from me. They always had a lot of people come in and 'study my behavior.' They took me to that island, I escaped, and well, you know the rest from there." He explained. "I'm hoping to find a way to figure out who my real parents are." He finished.   
  
"Wow. That sucks." Rose laughed lightly. "Tell that to my Dad and he'll be sure to let you into Garden." Baedan laughed as well. Rose sat for a minute, deep in thought. Something about his story seemed strangely familiar to her. She just couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
  
"Hey Angelo." Rose greeted as she and Baedan walked into her house. He looked at Baedan, and whined lightly. "That's funny. He doesn't normally like strangers that much." Rose told him. "What can I say? I'm lovable." He replied. "Oh please." She looked up the stairs, and called for her mother.   
  
"Mom? Hey Mom are you up there?" she cried. "Yeah?" Rinoa answered from somewhere inside the house. "Could you come here for a sec?" she asked. Rinoa walked into the room, and stopped when she saw a young man about Rose's age standing next to her.   
  
"Rose honey, who's this?" she asked quietly. "This is Baedan Mom. I saved his life on the SeeD test yesterday." She introduced.   
  
"Well hello Baedan. I'm Rinoa Leonheart. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you too ma'am. Your daughter here is a great friend and hero." Baedan replied politely.   
  
A sharp pain hit Rinoa's stomach at the name. She didn't hear the rest of what Rose said. Her mind went over and over the name. 'Baedan… Rose… Rose… Baedan…" Her mind repeated. 'Why do I feel like I… I know him somehow?' She wondered.  
  
"You know, I was going to name my son Baedan. He died at birth though. He and Rose would have been twins." Rinoa said longingly.   
  
Rose suddenly felt a light-bulb click on. She said a quick good-bye to her mother, and took Baedan roughly by the arm, dragging him out the door.  
  
  
  
  
"What was that for!?" Baedan questioned angrily as they got outside. Without answering, Rose asked, "When is your birthday?" he looked totally confused. "May 21st but what does that matter? You were completely rude to your Mom in there!" He stopped talking when he saw Rose's jaw drop.   
  
"What? Why are you doing that?" he asked, still very puzzled at the situation. "So is mine," she informed slowly. "Yeah so? Your point being?" "So…" Rose began to pace. "Your birthday is May 21st, and so is mine. You were stolen from your parents when you were born. My parents were told that their baby died at birth. Just like you said. Your name is Baedan, and my mother and father were going to name their son Baedan. I would have been his twin. Don't you see? It all fits together. You're my… twin brother." She finished softly.   
  
"I know it sounds crazy but if you look at the little things, the small details, it all fits together." She reasoned, trying to make him understand. He raised a hand to stop her. "I don't believe this. There is no way that we can prove this is true." Rose stopped to think for a moment. He had her there. But not for long. "Alright. There is one way to find out. If you prove me wrong, I'll drop this whole idea and you can go on with your life. Okay?" She offered, hoping he would agree.   
"Fine. What is it?" he replied to her delight.   
  
"Okay. Do you have a birthmark on your stomach?" she asked, raising her baby blue tank top to reveal a brown dime sized mark on her stomach. Now it was Baedan's turn for his jaw to drop.   
  
He raised his shirt to expose the same sized mark in exactly the same place on his stomach. "This is too freaky," he said after he put his shirt back down. "You're my… sister?" "And you're my… twin brother?" They asked rhetorically. "I… I don't know what to say." Baedan breathed. "I know. Let's go." She responded, dragging him off again.  
  
  
  
  
"Dad!? Daddy! I need to talk to you!" Rose called through Squall's office, Baedan following close behind. "What is it baby? Is something wrong? Did something happen to your mother?" Squall asked, quickly turning worried.   
  
"No, no, Dad. Nothing happened to Mom, she's fine. We just have something really important that we need to talk to you about." She replied as he appeared. "What is it? Oh, who's this?" he asked upon seeing Baedan. "This is Baedan Dad. Remember? I saved his life." She answered in a rush. Squall was surprised by the name.   
  
He recalled his conversation with Rinoa fourteen years ago about naming their son Baedan if they'd had him. Somehow he couldn't help but feel that he knew this young man. "Dad? We need to talk to you," Rose said, attempting to get her father's attention. "Oh okay, let's go into my office then.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you're my… son?" Squall asked after everything was explained. "I believe so sir. If I may ask, what is your blood type? Or perhaps Rinoa's?" Baedan asked respectfully.   
  
"Mine is AB. I don't know about Rinoa's." "Mine is AB as well. If you want to make certain, we could run a test," Baedan offered. "You know, I think that might not be a bad idea. Have you told Mom yet Rose?" he asked her. "No. We found out only after we left the house." Rose notified. "Good. Let's head for the Infirmary."   
  
  
  
"So, you want me to see if you're Baedan's… father?" Dr. Kadowaki confirmed to Squall. "Yes. Is that okay?" Squall replied. "Of course. It just seems kind of awkward." The stocky woman said while walking toward a group of needles. "We just need to take a blood sample," Baedan winced slightly as the tiny stab of pain in his arm grew larger.  
  
  
A Half Hour Later…  
  
  
"Alright, moment of truth. Are you really my brother? We're about to find out." Rose said as Dr. K handed the results of the test to Squall. "Let's see," Squall said as he opened the paper.   
  
Rose's heart beat like a drum against her ribcage. It felt like it would give way any moment. Her father's face remained grave as his eyes skimmed the paper. She couldn't take the suspense any longer.   
  
"Well? What does it say? Is he family or not?" she prompted. "It says… Baedan is… my… son!" Squall finished, with Rose breathing a sigh of relief. Baedan looked at his newfound father. They stared at each other for a few moments.   
  
Squall was the first to react. He embraced Baedan like the father Squall had always wanted and needed. Even though he'd never admit it. "I've always dreamed of having a son. A daughter too. I just never thought I'd be blessed enough to get both." Squall commented into his son's ear.  
  
"Alright, let's go tell your mother." Squall proposed. "Wait," Rose stopped them. She then gave Baedan a sisterly hug as well. As she released him, warm tears streamed down her soft cheeks. "Okay. I'm ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa's head rested on the table with her face buried in her hands, trying to rationalize the situation. Rose, Baedan and Squall had explained everything in pieces. She wasn't sure what to do. After all these years, she always thought her son was dead. But now, here he was, right in her kitchen, standing next to her. The feeling was so eerie.   
  
Finally, she stood up from her chair. Tears brimmed in her almond eyes. "Welcome home Baedan." She choked before embracing him tightly. "Thanks… Mom." He replied. Calling her "mom" so early surprised Rinoa greatly. But it also thrilled her that he wasn't like Squall and blamed his parents for not being there. They were a complete family now. Not that they hadn't been before, it just had always seemed like there was something missing; a hole that escaped the complete family feeling. Now that hole had been filled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, there you have it. I told you this one would be longer! It went way longer than I expected it to. In fact, I think that this is one of the longest ones I ever posted! I know, it's pretty sad. But I don't have much patience and I'm still not the greatest writer yet. But I'm working at it! The next chapter will be long and exciting! Be sure to join in for it! Please R+R! It means the world to me. Really.   



End file.
